The present invention relates to graphics, images, and/or image data and, more particularly, to generating one or more images or graphics data from geographic model(s) or information and/or the use thereof.
Navigation systems or devices may provide useful guidance or route information. For example, an end user navigation device may provide a display of a route and/or directions from an origin to a desired destination. Such navigation devices may use or rely on a geographic database that includes geographic data records representing a geographic region.
To help guide end users, a navigation device or program thereof, for example, may display images or views to depict respective areas about a route or point thereof. However, such display features may be limited in regards to configuration options. Also, possible modification of the display features for different configurations may require undesired processing and/or undesired memory storage, such as for developing the different configurations. Accordingly, enhancements in producing and using graphics images, such as for navigation or geographic views, with more flexible configuration options and/or in a more efficient manner may be desired.